1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waistrest assembly for a chair, and more particularly to a chair waistrest assembly that is adjustable in a level thereof according to need.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the chairs include a protrusion on a backrest thereof to support the waist of the user for relieving fatigue in the waist portion of the body. Nevertheless, position of the protrusion cannot be adjusted such that the level thereof cannot suit various users of different heights.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a chair waistrest assembly that is adjustable in a level thereof so as to suit various users of different heights.
A waistrest assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises two adjusting seats securely attached to two lateral sides of a backrest, respectively, two connecting blocks, and a waistrest. Each adjusting seat includes a vertical guide slot. Each connecting block is snugly held in and slidable along an associated vertical guide slot. The waistrest comprises a support plate and a pad securely attached to a side of the support plate. The support plate includes a connecting portion in each of two ends thereof. A fastener is extended through an associated connecting block and an associated connecting portion to thereby secure the support plate and the connecting block together. The connecting blocks are movable in the vertical guide slots to thereby adjust a vertical position of the pad of the waistrest.
Each adjusting seat includes a first bearing surface that faces away from the backrest. Each connecting portion of the waist includes a second bearing surface that bears against the first bearing surface of an associated adjusting seat. The waist is shiftable in response to a change in a sitting position of a user with the first bearing surfaces bearing against the second bearing surfaces, respectively.
The waist assembly in accordance with the present invention can be attached to the backrest easily and can be adjusted in the vertical position thereof to suit various users having different heights. In addition, the waistrest may shift and thus change the supporting direction in response to a change in the sitting position of the user. The bearing surfaces of the support plate of the waistrest bear against the bearing surfaces of the adjusting seats to prevent excessive shift of the waistrest and to increase the support reliability.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.